


Let me stay?

by JustAPossum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Minecraft, TommyInnit - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPossum/pseuds/JustAPossum
Summary: Tommy ran away from home at a very young age, living on his own until 7 where he found his new family. One that loves him unconditionally even if they have some fights.
Relationships: update when things happen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 469





	1. Trustyinnit

It had been a long day for tommy, he was trying to scrounge up some food from the foxes that lived in the wooded area. He knew their hiding places like the back of his hand, but it seemed like today he was unlucky. A bite mark on his hand from one of the pesky things prevented him from stealing what he needed. 

It looked like he needed to go into the village to get some supplies, he wanted to put off a journey there for a bit because he would be easily caught for stealing at this time but it seemed like he had no choice anymore. 

He quickly packed what he needed or more like all he had, a small cobble sword, a nearly empty money bag and lastly a old torn blanket. he didn’t know how long he would be there trying to get all the things. It was better safe than sorry. 

Tommy then set off for the long journey to the village, he was a couple miles away but for a seven year old that was a long way away. It was a good thing he was used to it, walking for long distances just to be safe from mobs for a single night. Even if the mobs around him he could just kill with his sword. He never wants to be in a fight like he was the last time he was out late, he didn’t want to die yet.

By around late noon he had gotten to the fairly large town, this was not a good time to be out and about. People were starting to go inside in anticipation for the mobs that were about to come, meaning that all the stalls around were empty and closed, he couldn’t steal anything.There was nothing he could do except hope for the best that he had enough coins in his money bag for a cheap hotel room. He could then wait till the morning and steal some things then.

He quickly went to one of the only hotels in the town, Though it was kinda suspicious that a young boy came into the hotel by themselves it wasn’t as weird because it was night and everyone was trying to get inside. It was very normal practice for parents to give their kids money just incase it gets too dark and they have to camp in a hotel or someone else’s house. 

Tommy knows that, that was a good excuse and went up to the desk  
“Hello?” He said in a quiet voice, he hadn’t used it in a while so you can’t blame him. The person behind the desk looked down at him and waited for him to speak again  
“Can I have a room for one?” He asked in a gentle tone, he didn’t want to be kicked out for being rude. The lady nodded and then said a price, one probably way to much for what he had. He would have to try anyway. 

He took out his money bag and poured the change on the wooden desk. The woman glared and started counting the money, and finished in just a few minutes  
“This isn’t enough” she said in a annoyed tone  
“It isn’t?” He acted like he was surprised, and pretended to look for more money in his pockets  
“T-that’s all I have miss” he stuttered out just to add to his act of a child needing help, it didn’t seem like she was going to let him stay though. 

“If you aren't getting a room then get out” she says to him like he was wasting her time. He looked at her in shock as well as multiple people. It was night out and she tried to kick a child out? He was panicking slightly.

A voice from behind suddenly spoke  
“Hey, how much does he need?” A tall man with a green cape and a bucket hat asks while taking long strides to the desk. The woman scoffs and tells him, he narrowed his eyes at her, how could someone be so rude? The man then placed down the money tommy needed with the coins still on the desk.  
“There, that’s enough for his stay” the man smiles at her.

The woman puts on a fake smile and takes the money, the key was then thrown at tommy which he luckily caught. The man put on a small smile to tommy and walked away, leaving tommy with the key and not giving him a chance to say thank you.

Tommy knew what he had to do tomorrow, he had to go and thank the man, but right now he was too exhausted and so he went up to the hotel room. Taking out his blanket, he thought of ways on how to find this man in the morning. It wouldn’t be that hard right? All he needed to spot was the bucket hat


	2. How does one say thank you?

Tommy comfortably woke up the next day in warmth, his face smooshed up against his old blanket and dirty hair all over the place. The sun shone brightly through the curtains, it was a very nice day. One perfect for stealing but not for finding someone. This may be harder than he originally thought.

He quickly got up and decided that he definitely needed to use the hotel to its fullest while he still could. He looked around slowly and found the door to the bathroom. he would finally be able to be clean, since he couldn’t waste water to wash while out in the wilderness he was very dirty. 

He rushed over, taking off his clothes, and quickly started to wash up. The warmth from the shower relaxing his muscles. The water cleansed away the dirt from his body and hair rather quickly for how dirty he was.

He got out after around 20 minutes of washing up and quickly dried off putting the clothes he had back on. He didn’t have anything else. Just as he was about to leave he looked in the mirror, after only seeing himself covered in dirt it was weird to see his hair blond after looking light brown and his skin not stained with blood and other things. 

Tommy smiled at himself and grabbing his things, which he had already packed up before the shower. He left the hotel with the key in hand to give back to the lady. 

The sun had clearly brought travelling merchants from different towns because the place was more packed than before, which slightly scared him but Tommyinnit never gets intimidated! He rushed to the desk and this time it was a different person, a young man, one that looks nice. 

“Hello?” Tommy says getting the mans attention, he held out the key to him not exactly knowing what to do because he had never been in a hotel before. The man smiled and took the key   
“Is that all?” The man asks  
Tommy thought for a moment and decided to ask “did a man in a green bucket hat leave here?” The young man looks a tiny bit confused at the question but try’s to think, a second later he shakes his head. The man hadn’t seen anyone with a bucket hat at all let alone a green one.

Tommy sighed gently, looks like he is going to have to look for him. He thanked the man for his help and went off to town, his short height helping him get past all the people already there. If he had stolen anything already that was for him to know and nobody else. 

He spied around the area keeping to the sides to not be spotted by anyone and to be able to see the full area. He hummed gently, not being able to see the bucket hat just yet. Does he need to ask more people if they had seen the man? Maybe he had already left? 

He sighed and spotted a tall person with a Beanie and curly hair that didn’t seem like he would get mad of tommy were to ask if he had seen the man Tommy was looking for. He walked over silently and gently tugged on the persons coat gaining his attention.  
“Excuse me have you seen anyone with a green bucket hat?” Tommy asked quietly, so quietly he wasn’t even sure the tall man even heard it.  
“What do you want with Phil?” The man that surprisingly heard him and immediately knew who he was talking about asked back. Tommy smiled happily, he had found someone that knew bucket hat man!  
“I just want to thank him!” Tommy said a bit louder than before, somewhat gaining confidence  
“He helped me last night because I didn’t have enough money to get a hotel room and mobs were already out! He gave me the rest of the money to get a room and left before I could thank him” He quickly explained to the man. 

Beanie man seems to nod a bit to the story.   
“You just want to thank him then” the man asks and Tommy nods quickly. Beanie man smiles and made a motion for him to follow him and stated to walk at a slow pace.

Tommy followed the man quickly, looking at where they were going. He may be a bit trusting of this man right now but he could get himself out of a situation if this guy was lying.

“Oh yeah, my name is Wilbur” Wilbur says after a while, trying to start a conversation. Tommy answers back with just his name nervously, he wasn’t too sure about this situation anymore as they were walking into the woods. 

Just as Tommy was about to turn tail and leave, a cottage came into view. One that Wilbur seems to rush too, Tommy just a bit behind him. The cottage was rather big and all made out of different types of wood. It’s one of those cottages that people dream about having but never seen to get in the end. 

Wilbur opened the door to the house and called out “dad! Someone wants to talk to you” there was a tiny bit of sound from what seems to be the kitchen as the man Tommy was looking for walked out. The man looks and sees Tommy and doesn’t look like he recognises him, it might have been from all of the dirt that he used to have on him that was now gone. 

Tommy now a bit embarrassed looked at the man and quickly says “uh I just wanted to say thank you for last night! With how you helped me with the hotel room” Phil then seemed to recognise him at last and smiled  
“It’s no problem kid, it wouldn’t be good if you were out there with all the mobs huh?” Tommy nodded as a answer and didn’t know what to do now. He looked at Wilbur and nodded to him in thanks, he had already said to many ‘thank you’s today. 

Tommy turned to leave but Phil quickly stopped him “why don’t you stay for dinner or something?” He was looking at Wilbur with a worried look, Wilbur nodded as well.   
“Yeah stay for dinner, it will be nice” Wilbur said just to add to the weirdness that was already happening.

Tommy thought about it for a bit, he trusted them both a bit because of the help they given him before. Food was also something never to be given up. He looked at them   
“Okay”


End file.
